


Rose Petals

by doctorcaslock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean and Cas adopted a girl, Domestic Fluff, M/M, angel - Freeform, human!Cas, tw: blood and gore, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorcaslock/pseuds/doctorcaslock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Cas looses his grace, and after Dean and Cas finally (FINALLY! exclaims Sam after hearing about their first kiss) expressed their feelings to each other, Dean finds himself married, with a daughter named Ellie. Fatherhood surprisingly comes easily to Dean, but when suspicious activity occurs close to home Dean must protect his family. Little does he know that this case will take its toll on the newly formed family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is basically a dream I had the other night, but I added some details so that it is more fluid. Hope you enjoy!

The sudden screaming wakes him. Dean's eyes open and his muscles become tense, but only for an instant before his brian tells him what's happening. The screams continue, but Dean only sighs and digs his head into the pillow. He hopes that Cas will get up, but sensing no movement next to him he rolls out of bed. He glares at the sleeping body still fast asleep as he leaves the room and down the hallway. Dean doesn't bother turning on any of the lights, so the hallway is covered in darkness, with a soft light emanating from a doorway a few feet away. The sound of his bare feet on the carpet causes the screaming turn into a bubbly sob.

Dean smiles to himself as he slowly opens the door. The light from the small nightlight shaped like a crescent moon gives the room a yellow glow, and Dean sees a pair of wide and wet brown eyes staring at him from the crib. The little girl ceases crying only for a moment, and she stretches her arms over the side of the crib.

"Daddy!" she yells, and Dean bends forward to pick her up. 

"What is it, my little angel?" Dean says, as she wraps her arms around his neck. She lays her heavy head on his shoulder and seems to fall right back to sleep. Dean hugs her tight and paces around the small room for a little bit until he hears soft snoring in his ear. Then he slowly places her into the crib. Almost immediately, she turns onto her stomach, sticks her small thumb in her mouth, and shifts her knees close to her stomach, sending her diaper padded bum into the air. "Sleep tight, Ellie." Dean says. He turns to leave the room and closes the door, leaving only a crack open. Back in his own room he falls onto the bed with more force than necessary, and smiling at the grunt behind him.

"Must you do that?" mutters Cas, who's voice is still heavy with sleep.

"Yup," Dean said, covering himself with the thick blankets. "It was you're turn and I knew you were awake, so screw you."

A small laugh was his response, "But don't tell me you don't love going in there,"  The movement of blankets and an arm wraps itself around Dean's waist.

"Yea, whatever."

Cas rubs his nose against the back of Dean's neck as he lets out another laugh.

* * *

"Dis!"

"Ellie, that's black beans. You've never tried that before."

"Dis!"

"You are not getting hot sauce, sweetie."

Ellie sticks her thumb in her mouth and watches longingly at the brightly colored hot sauce shrinking in the distance. She looks up at her father as he glances around the isle, looking for something to make for dinner. Soon her eyes spots some bright yellow boxes and with a pop, her thumb leaves her mouth and she points, "Dis!"

Cas looks at the Fajita kits and thinks for a moment. "Hmm.. Fajitas for dinner. I guess. Good job Ellie." Cas takes two boxes from the shelf and puts them in the cart, and they continue on. "That means I need some peppers..." Cas says and he suddenly turns the cart, making Ellie fall into a fit of giggles. Cas is looking through the different peppers when he feels his phone vibrating. He takes it out and answers. "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas, uhm... I don't think I'll be home for dinner."

At the sound of her father's name, Ellie reaches her arms out to Cas, "Daddy!"

"Just a moment Ellie, what do you mean you won't be home?"

"Sam, called me and, uhm... there's has been activity. I wouldn't have agreed to go look into it, but it's only a couple of towns over; too close for comfort."

Cas sighs, "I understand Dean."

After marrying Cas, and especially after adopting Ellie, Dean has thrown the towel for hunting. He hasn't been on a case since they got Ellie, but he would occasionally get a call from hunters asking for advice. Dean would say that he is the new Bobby, but he only answers quick questions; Garth still does heavy research and covers up any real accidents in the hunting community. Sam has been keeping it low as well, but his curiosity sometimes gets the better of him, and whenever he spots something odd in the newspaper, he would sometimes check in, only to make sure that everything is running smoothly. 

"Did you know what you were going to make?"

"Ellie suggested fajitas."

"Oh, well then save it for tomorrow then- with me and Sam, this shouldn't take long."

Ellie is still stretching her arms out and is dangerously leaning over the cart, so Cas says, "Okay, and hold on, your daughter wants to say hi- say hi Ellie."

Cas places the phone to Ellies ear and grabbing onto Cas' hand, she yells "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Angel! Helping Daddy go food shopping?"

Ellie replied with a giggle fit and turns red as she withdraws from the phone. Cas laughs and brings the phone back to his own ear. "I guess I'll just see you tonight then?"

"Yea. Sorry Cas, again, I would have ignored it but, I don't want to put you guys at risk."

"It's okay Dean, just be careful."

"I will, see ya later Cas."

"Bye Dean." Cas hangs up, and looks at Elli, who yells, "Dis!" at some garlic.

"Trust me, Ellie, garlic is the LAST thing you need."

* * *

The sun sets as Dean accelerates on the highway. Next to him Sam double checks his phone. "It says here that people have been disappearing at an alarming rate. Sounds like a clumsy vampire to me." 

Dean nods in agreement. "Sounds about right to me. Well, at least this shouldn't be to hard then."

Sam puts his phone to sleep and puts it back in his pocket. "So how's Ellie been doing?" he says with a smirk.

"She has an endless supply of energy, and she found out how toilet paper unrolls. Yesterday I was watching tv and she comes running in the room with a large bundle in her hand and a trail behind her."

Sam laughs at this. "She's getting big, almost two right?"

"Two in 4 months. I never would have guessed that this is how I would live my life. Ask me where I would be in 5 years 5 years ago, I would have never said I would be married to a fallen angel and adopt a daughter."

"Well I'm proud of you." Sam says.

Soon Dean takes the impala off one of the exits towards the town where the disappearances are occurring  They turn into a small neighborhood to the home of one of the missing persons. Dean fixes his tie a bit and follows Sam to the front door. The lights are on in the house, but no one answers when they knock. Dean leans over the rail and peer into the house.

"It looks like all of the lights are on, the living room, kitchen. Even the hallway upstairs."

"Either this family likes to waste power-"

"Or its a front." Dean finishes. He bangs loudly on the door once more and when they get no answer, Dean delivers two kicks and the lock finally gives way. The door slams open, and Dean grips the knife in his hand as he hears the click of Sam's safety on his hand gun. "You lead," Dean says, and the two of them make their way inside. 

They search the ground floor, and then the second, and even though all of the lights are on in the house, they find no one. The were just about to leave when they hear a loud thud from underneath them. "Did you notice if they had a basement?" Sam asks Dean, who shakes his head slowly. They look at the floor below them, trying to listen to any other movement.

"There might be a storm cellar entrance in the back." he whispers, and then says loudly, "Well, there's no one here, better try the next house."

"Yea, big waste of time here," Sam adds, and the two of them leave the house, Dean slamming the door behind them loudly. They look at the foundation of the house to see no cellar windows, so they quickly move to the back of the house to see a wooden cellar door underneath the back deck. The door itself is old wood and faded, foggy glass, but the lock is reinforced and new. Dean moves back and Sam steps forward and, with gun in hand, kicks the door open.

"No use for a good lock if the door is shit!" Dean yells inside as he follows Sam in. The basement is dark and dusty, but there is movement coming from deep inside. "Give it up, we've found you- now come out peacefully, so we don't have to kill anyone."

A light flickers on ahead of them, and Sam raises his gun, while Dean gets the silver knife ready. The basement is divided into two rooms, and the light comes from the second room. The doorway faces them, and someone walks into the doorway, blocking out most of the light. The figure is shaking, and they can hear them breathing heavily. "Who are you?" they say, their voice cracking. By the voice, the figure sounds like a girl, but when the light of the second room turns on, Sam and Dean finds a young boy. He looks to be 14, not yet hitting puberty, but they know he has seen more than his age group should have seen, because his whole front is covered in blood. "What do you want?"

Dean glances at Sam, who still has his gun up. He turns back to the boy. "So uh, what do have back there?" he says, hiding the knife behind his back. With his other hand, he lowers Sam's gun, and already the boy seems to relax. "We don't want to hurt you, but if you pull anything funny, we won't hesitate. Understand?"

The boy gulps, and continues to breathe heavily, his panic building once more. "I- I didn't mean to. I was hungry, s-so hungry," behind him there is a muffled cry, and Dean steps forward. "Careful Dean," Sam whispers behind him.

"What's your name?"

"D-Dillan..."

"Dillan. I'm Dean, this is Sam. What do you have back there Dillan?"

Dillan shifts his weight, "Nothing... N..no one."

The muffing continues, and Dillan backs into the room. "It's not my fault! I'm just so hungry!" He disappears, and Dean and Sam rush forward. They go into the next room and opens their eyes wide in surprise. The room is red with blood. Puddles are on the ground while the walls are covered in splatter. There are about three corpses that have been ripped apart, and in the corner, a middle aged man sobs silently into the cloth that is wrapped around his mouth. One of his arms are missing and the other is tied to his legs. He watches Sam and Dean with pleading eyes.

"Jesus Christ," Dean says, and catches the sight of Dillan just in time. The kid jumps at him, new vampire fangs visible in his mouth, but Dean manages to jump to the side. "I got the kid Sam, help him!" Dean yells behind him. Dillan turns and run towards Dean once more, and he swipes the silver blade in front of him. He manages to scratch Dillan's torso, but he continues forward. Dillan is fast; Dean has not recovered from his swipe when he is pushed agains the wall. He brings the blade close and is ready to stab, but Dillan grabs hold of the blade, and the both of them are wrestling for the weapon between them. Dean seems to be getting the upper hand of the fight when he slips on some blood, and soon he feels a sharp pain in his chest. He locks eyes with Dillan when they both realized what happened, and a second later the sound of a gunshot echos in the room. Dillan falls forward, yet the pain in Dean's chest intensifies, and they both fall to the ground.

"Dean?" Sam rushes to his brother. He moves Dillan- now dead- off of Dean, but his eyes open wide at what he sees. Dean's silver blade was sticking out of his chest. They both look at it, speechless. "Oh, God Dean," Sam says. 

"No, no..." Dean stutters, his breathing intensifies, and Sam winces as the weapon bobs up and down with every breath. "I- I'm okay, we killed the kid... You saved that man-"

"I called the cops- Dean, we need to get-" Sam is interrupted by Dean's sudden coughing fit, and with each cough blood spatters out of his mouth.

"Don't worry about me Sammy," Dean says, looking up at the ceiling.

Tears begin to form in Sam's eyes and his throat seems to close up. "Dean no, no- you'll be okay, you can't leave Cas behind. Think of Ellie."

At the mention of his daughter's name, Dean smiles. "She'll be fine." His eyes begin to drop close, and Sam pulls him close, "Dean? Dean!"

Sam hears no answer.

"DEAN!"

* * *

Castiel stares at the casket in front of him being lowered into the ground. Holding his hand, Ellie looks around at all of the people she recognizes, like Sam and Charlie, as well as less familiar faces. She tightens her grip on her father's hand. "Daddy?"

Cas ignores her. He ignores everyone around him. No one is there. His stomach aches, a giant hole now present that has been ripped so violently away. Over and over again he replays the dreaded phone call in his mind. He has just put Ellie to bed when Sam called him in a frantic. "Cas, Dean is hurt, hurt really bad-" He immediately dopped the phone without hanging it up and took Ellie with him to the hospital to meet with Sam. 

Of course, Ellie doesn't understand what is going on. So she continues to laugh, but every once and a while she asked, "Daddy?" which only breaks Cas down more, and reinforces the walls he is putting up around himself. He vaguely notices Charlie coming around to pick up Ellie, letting Cas to be by himself. He knows that later that night someone must come by to burn Dean's remains, in order to protect him and help him move on, but Cas doesn't think of that right now. He stands there, looking at the men covering his casket with dirt. He still stands there, as they leave, not saying a word to him out of respect. Castiel suspects he is alone in the world, when a hand rests on his shoulder.

"Come on Cas, it's getting cold," Sam says. The two of them lock eyes for a moment, and Cas notices that, unlike himself, who shows no reaction, Sam's eyes are read and puffy, and his face is still wet with tears. "You don't have to come back tonight you know, I can send some-"

"No," Cas says. It is all he says, and the two of them leave Dean's grave.

* * *

Dean looks around where he is, and he finds himself on a roof of a building. He feels his chest and, finding nothing there, he panics. "What happened?" He said out loud. No one answeres, but he knows. He remembers. He remembers Dillan stuggling to control the blade. He remembers the metal cutting through his skin, his muscles. He remembers the pain. "I'm dead." 

Behind him a slow clap begins. He turns and sees a man sitting on the ledge of the building that bends at a right angle. A long leg hangs lazily over the edge as the other is bent in front of him. "Very good Dean," he says. Dean sees a giant pair of dark brown, almost black wings behind him.

"Bartholomew?"

The angel smiles. "Didn't think you would see me huh?"

"To be honest, no." 

Bartholomew becomes quiet and simply watches Dean as he looks around him awkwardly. "Why are we on a roof?" Dean asks.

Bartholomew shrugs. "Why not?"

Then Dean realizes. "Ellie... oh no. Oh no, oh no..." Dean digs his fingers through his hair and he falls to the ground. As he continues, Bartholomew says, "There it is..." and swings his legs onto the roof and stands up. He walks around the small corner of the building and grabs Dean by the arm and pulls him up. 

"What's going to happen to them?"

"The same thing as every other family that has lost a member, Dean, suffer for a while and move on."

Dean looks away, and, Bart sees that if he were still alive, tears ould be falling down Deans face, "But she turns two in four months. I'll miss out on watching her grow up." Bart pats his hand on Dean's back. "There there Dean," he says with no real comfort. Suddenly Dean straightens up and looks Bart in the eye. "Turn me into an angel."

At this, Bart openly laughs, but Dean keeps his straight face. Whenever Bart seems to regain himself, he looks at Dean and falls into another fit. "Now you and I both know that that is impossible Dean." Bart says, wiping his fake tears from his eyes. "Turn you into an angel..."

"Do it. I know you can."

"Are you serious? When and where have you heard that-"

"NOW. Or do something so that I can watch over my family."

This silences the angel. "Well, there is something... But that hasn't been done in centuries... hmm..." he suddenly becomes serious as he thinks. Dean watches him anxiously, until, "Very well. I won't be turning you into an angel, for God can only create angels, but there is something else, something similar, that you can become."

"Anything."

"Once you turn you can never go back. You can watch over your family, but then, when they die, you will not join them in heaven. Instead, you will continue to watch your childrens children, and then their children after that. You will be a Guardian."

Dean thinks about this as Bart continues. "You can see them, but no one will see you. The only time you can interact is when there is a life threatening event, and even then you must protect in a subtle way."

"I'll do it." Dean says. Bart shrugs and snaps his fingers. Almost suddenly, Dean feels the weight of wings forming on his back and a light within him that flutters on, and now he feels lighter, more fresh. More powerful. The feeling lasts only a second, and he looks behind him at the white wings he now posesses. "Remember Dean, you can only observe, and interfere ONLY when there is death present." Bart reinterates.

"I Understand."

And once more, Bart snaps his fingers.

* * *

Cas sits silently on the patio chair, looking out into their- well, now his- yard. It has only been a week, and Cas doesn't seem to be getting any better. He rarely talks, and even Ellie seems to notice something is wrong. She doesn't giggle as much, and she has given up asking for Dean. Sam tries his best to act happy in front of the two of them, and is currently walking with Ellie through their garden. "Aren't these flowers pretty, Ellie?" he asks. Ellie looks at the roses and continues to walk on. Sam only sighs to himself as he follows her. From a small distance, Dean watches them. His chest aches, even though he is no longer living. He needs to at least let them know he is here with them. He walks forward and calls out to Ellie. She stops walking for a moment, and Dean holds his breath, but she contniues walking, with Sam close behind her. 

"She senses me, I know it," Dean says. He just needs something to show her- he notices the roses and an idea comes to him. He walks through the bushes and pulls various petals off of the plants. He is surprised when he can feel them, and pull them off of the plant. He begins to call Ellie's name once more.

"Ellie! Ellie, over here, Angel!" He throws the petals in front of him one by one, creating a trail. Ellie stops walking once again, and Sam almost trips over her. "Ellie, what is it?" Ellie turns around and her expression tells Dean that yes, she can see him. Her mouth opens wide and she screams out laguhter. "DADDY!" She runs towards Dean, who falls to his knees and opens his arms wide. She runs into him, and he closes his arms around her, kissing every inch of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember that this is literally a dream I just had, so if there is anything weird (lol weird) blame my subconscious.


End file.
